Are we better than just friends?
by Awesome4imee
Summary: Ross and Laura first meet first they're kind to each other but they're feelings start to alously,love in this Raura fanfiction. Will they love each other or stay just friends?Even worse love other people?
1. Chapter 1

Laura POV

I walked down the hallway.I accidently bumped into someone and all my pages from my script flew down,all jumbled up.

"I am so sorry.I promise you I didn't mean to do that" the person I bumped into said.

"It's okay" I said easily.

The person bent down,picked up all my papers in correct order and handed them to me.

"Thanks" I said

When he stood up straight I studied him.

"Are you the guy that plays Austin Moon" I asked him .

"Yeah and let me guess your playing Ally Dawson" He said

I nodded and he held out his hand.I shook it.

"Name's Ross lynch in real life" Ross said.

"Laura Marano" I replied.

"Well you sure do look more confident than your character Ally" Ross joked.

I laughed and I felt a spark of friendship.

"Well I better get going. Seeya on set" I said to him.

"You too nice meeting ya." Ross said

I walked off.I went into my dressing room and changed into my character's clothes

Im so excited I thought.


	2. First show and begging

Ross POV

I walked on set. I saw Laura talking to some unfamiliar people. On Laura's left was a red-headed guy and on her left was a girl with curly,black hair. I walked over there and Laura introduced us to each other.

"Ross this is Raini and Calum. Raini and Calum this is Ross" Laura said using hand guestures.

I shook hands with and Raini and Calum.

"Nice meeting ya" I said to both of them

"You too" Raini and Calum said at the same time.

After talking to them for a while I learnt that Raini was playing Trish,the lazy yet caring girl who is Ally's best friend and Calum was playing Dez,the dumb but kind guy who is Austin's best friend. We were still talking but the director's voice interrupted.

"Okay can I please have Laura and Ross on set please. This is the first scene of Austin and Ally so good luck you guys." The director cheered.

I looked at Laura and she smiled at me.

"Ready" I said to her

"Born ready" She said to me

I smiled at her and we both walked on set.

...

We just finished shooting the first episode Austin and Ally and I was exhausted. I walked towards my car in the parking lot. I stopped abruptly when I heard someone scream my name. I turned around and saw Laura running towards me.

"ROSS WAIT" Laura screamed and stopped only a few steps away from me to catch her breath.

"Aww look at that. Laura Marano just wasted her own breath for me. That is so cute." I joked

Laura laughed at that and then said,

"I've got something to tell you" She said.

"What is it" I said concerned.

"Well since we finished the first episode of Austin and Ally I wanted to celebrate. We're going to my house and then go outside to shop or watch a movie. Raini and Calum are in. Are you?" She asked

"I'd love to but I can't. I've got to practice with my band. I'm really sorry." I apologised.

"Oh... It's okay. Well see you tomorrow" She said

She waved goodbye and started to walk away but I called her back.

"Laura wait!" I shouted.

She turned around and said,

"What" Clearly confused.

"Since I can't come to your house and celebrate with you guys what about you guys come to mine. I'm sure my family will want to meet you all." I explained

"Sounds great! I'll tell Raini and Calum. I'll probably be at your house around 8 considering my parents let me go bit I'm sure they will" Laura said happily

"Great well see you around 8 at my house."

"Seeya"

She walked away for good this time and I got in my car and drove off.

Laura POV

I went into my dressing room and packed all my stuff. I looked at my phone and it said nearly 5. Three hours to spare I thought to myself. I wonder what Ross's family is like and what their house looks like. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone's voice.

"What time should we be at your house and is Ross coming" Raini's voice said

I turned around and saw Calum's head and Raini's head peeking through my door. I totally forgot to tell them!

"Umm sorry guys but there's been a change of plans. Ross couldn't go to my house so he said to come to his. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier" I apologised

"It's okay" Calum said

"Umm guys got a question. Where does Ross live?" Raini asked

"You do know we have a thing called the internet" Calum said

"Oh... I knew that" Raini said scratching the back of her head.

Everybody in the room, including Raini, laughed.

"Well I better get going guys. I need to get changed and get a shower if my parents let me go and the drive home is at least 20 minutes" I complained

"Okay Mrs cry baby. See you at Ross's house" Calum joked

I waved them goodbye and went home. I found my parents and my sister,Vannessa, sitting around the kitchen table just drinking coffee.

"Hi" I said to all of them.

"Hi honey! How was your first day working in the studio. Oh and tell us all about the people you met" My mum said

"Oh and exact detail is appreciated" My sister joked.

"Okay so I met...Yep and that was my first day in the studio" I said to them.

My story was at least 20 minutes long. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30. I don't know why I was so desperate to go to Ross's house. I couldn't hold it any longer so I just asked them,

"Mum,dad is it okay if I go to Ross's house to celebrate the first episode of Austin and Ally" I said

My mum looked at me for a while,then nodded

"As long as your safe I don't mind,besides you deserve it" She said

I smiled at my mum and then looked at my dad. He was studying my face. I knew that meant he wasn't really sure so I used my puppy dog face. I knew he couldn't resist my puppy dog face. At the end he said,

"Okay you can but if you start to make out or do anything inapproppiate with Ross then I will ground you till your dead, I'll make sure you never see him again and -" my dad was interrupted

"Okay honey I'm pretty sure Laura gets the idea. Right Laura" My mum said

"Yes,definitely. I promise you dad that I won't do anything with Ross" I promise them

My dad looks at me then nods. I give my parents a big hug then run upstairs. I took a shower then changed into black skinny jeans, a red glittery tank and black flat shoes. I also wore a red headband. I look at my clock and it said 8:10. I grabbed my purse and car keys and ran downstairs.


End file.
